iggy and his twin
by miagirl3
Summary: Arthur and his twin brother Michal have a good life in high school Arthur has good grade while michal just wants to play the guitar but in the middle of the year these 2 new kids show up and they do nothing but stick to themselves so Arthur and michal have a plan of making them come out of their shells but will it work i know the name sucks i couldn't think of one at the moment.
1. the kirkland twins

**welcome to my new story i hope you enjoy please review i know for those who are waiting on my other story i'm really sorry i'm busy once we got out of Christmas break my ELA teacher has been drowning me in homework and test so yeah but i'm doing my best oh and this is going to be a couple chapters long yeah okay but it was all inspired by song that i was listing to but i don't have the name sorry but the only language that i know is englis and it was in Japanese and sorry if my gramer is off because i really hate that subject and everything okay so yeah i'm not so sure about pov's so yeah just lets get on with the story**

**chapter 1:the kirkland twins**

"uugh my head hurts like crazy" said Arthur as his head was being smashed into his chemistry book while his brother was at the other end of the table laughing at some text then looked up and said "well if you weren't such a boring know it all all of the time then your head would't hurt from all of that bloody studying" arthur just scowled at his brother his.

his brother had short blonde hair and green eyes just like him along with the same right ear pierced so they both have a green earring in their right ear they look the exact same the only difference would have to be the way that they dress for Arthur always wore a white button up shirt black dress pants and a black tie he was always so sophisticated unless it came o sports then he would were the jersey for he was the captain of every sports team that they had at their school then thats when you see his bad side and everyone knows about it to

michal well he was a little different then his brother yes their face and every thing still looked the same but the close he would wear a red or black punk shirt along with red or black punk pants and a long black jacket of course he never cared for sports but he still went to the games to cheer on his little brother yeah hes older by 5 minutes but they've never really had fights about whose older but instead of sports he liked music he was in a rock punk band he wrote the songs and played the guitar

his guitar looked pretty cool it had the England flag imprinted on it he had his guitar sense he was 5 just like how his brother was kicking his ass in sports sense he was 5 but he never really cared that much. michals band consisted of 5 people the singer was Elizabeth which i just call her Lizzy to make her made but was pretty cute she had a green dress and i think its a daisy in here hair but oh well the piano was played by Roderick who had short brown hair and wore a long light blue coat the drums were played by lovinano but i call him lovi for short which ticks him off and gets him calling me a i think its guitar bastard i don't know but he has short but light brown hair with a curl on the side last is the bass which is played by Gilbert hes friends with me and my brother because he also somehow made it on every sports team but hockey i asked him why and he said that he would like to keep all of his teeth

Arthur's teams consisted of the same people Francis, antino, and Gilbert everyone else always gets switched but for some strange reason Francis antino and Gilbert call them selves the bad touch trio. Gilbert was the dick of the three unless hes around the one he has a crush on Antino was the nice one and just always wore a smile but if you made him mad then you must of went through a lot of trouble and last was Francis who was the pervet out of the three of course he refuse to admit it everyone knows it.

it was Friday the middle of the school tear and their was a moving truck next door so michal and Arthur went out side to see what was haping and found out that they will be getting a new neighbor.

**how was it i would really like to know and sorry if its a little weird and befor i get reivew about this no michal is not from an anime or something he is a fictional charcter that i made up five minutes before writing this story and i found out that i'm not good at crossovers so my other story is up for adoption**


	2. the new twins

**yes two chapters in one night and you should also know that i'm listing to a sad song while this chapter so it might be a little sad you never know but anyways hope you enjoy this one it all about Alfred and Mattie so hope you enjoy**

**chapter 2: the new twins**

Alfred and Matthew have been sitting in the car for over five hours when they finally arrived at their new house they were driving their own car while following the moving truck Alfred always wore a short sleeved super man shirt with a pair of blue jeans as of were his older brother Matthew or well he calls him Mattie for short always wears a long red sleeved shirt with a maple leaf jacket and just like his brother a pair of blue jeans they look different but Mattie is older by 2 months for he was born on January 28 were his brother Alfred was born march 28 but Alfred was always better in sports all of them except for hockey his brother would always beat him in that.

when they were younger Matthew lived in Canada and played hockey sense he could stand he was a natural the coaches wanted him to be put on the international hockey team but he wasn't for two reasons one he was underage at that time he was only six but the other reason was that his mother wanted him alive for another year

and then while Matthew was being babysitted by one of his moms friends while she was out she got into a car crash and died so Matthew was sent to live with his father step mother and step brother his father was always at the office so he only got to see him during the weekend while the week days were hell with Matthew mainly because his step-mother Amelia hated him and his brother always had some after school activity so sense it was always just him.

Amelia would hit him if he did anything wrong or just kept spitting nasty insults at him saying how he is noting but worthless trash or well yeah to him she would be homophobic if he was gay or anything Alfred knew that Amelia didn't like him but couldn't do anything to stop it mainly because he was never here but Alfred did love his brother and wanted to protect him so soon both of them just decided to distance them from the world they decided that the only company that the other one need was each other so they ignored all of their friends deleted all numbers from their phone but three Amelia their dad and each other.

both brothers have their own special thing that they got from each other Matthew always carries around his Canadian pocket watch that he got from his brother were as Alfred always wore his silver american flag necklace that his brother got for him at their last school when the coaches first tried to get him to take the necklace off he almost caused a murder so they let him keep it on the same thing would happen if they tried to take Matthew's knife away from him during school but he was careful not to let them see it these were the brothers good luck charms that only they knew the history about and no one dared to question them about it or they got a smashed skull

soon every one at their old school caught on quickly that they were trying to distant themselves and the only interaction that they go besides each other were from after school activities which they were mostly the captain or president leader whatever so it was just commands and no questions.

Matthew had a pet polar bear named kuma were Alfred had a pet dog named senra that was their best friends beside each other so when they got mad at each other (rarely) they would still have someone to talk to they both had their pets sense they were born. Alfred and Matthew weren't really worried about anything but their new school their parents insisted that they make friends with some of the kids at their school but they refused but not soon after that their dad got transferred and that is how they ended up in this car for five hours but their parents are brain less and never caught on to the whole were trying to distance ourselves from the world thing. even though their parents never caught on to the plan they were worried because they would normally have friends or go over to a friends house every weekend but that never happened anymore

they finally got to their new house when they finally got out of the car they saw two green eye blonds starring at them and all they did was grunt and walk away to help get things unpacked and just hoped that the blonds will catch on and leave them alone

**yes it is 11:51 here so 9 more minutes and its midnight and this is the second chapter that i wrote today and i plan on writing another one today or well technically tomorrow sense it would be midnight or past yes but bye and hope to write the next chapter today or tomorrow hope you enjoy your day please like and review and i'll be happy and do my best to respond if you do review and like most people her i run on reviews if i don't get enough then i can't go as fast and one more thing the dog senra i thought of it after one of my favorite YouTuber if you can guess it then i'll give you a treat i'll make a one shot of a fan fiction for you until next time goodbye**


	3. new neighbors

**okay guys so it took me a while to figure out what to do next for this chapter but i finally decide on what to do so yay lets get on to the story and real quick this chapters is going to have povs**

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING but i still wish**

**chapter 3 new neighbors**

**Arthur's pov**

Arthur and Michael were just standing by the drive in of the house that the moving truck was backing up to and when the small red car finally came to a stop what they saw was what looked like a pair of twins from the back side and on the passengers side was a women who looked to be in her thirties and had light brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing a purple business suit were on the drivers side was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes just like one of the supposedly twins and had a black and white business suit on with wonderful polished black shoes

soon i got an idea to walk up and introduce me and my brother so we walked up to the maybe twins but when we got to where we can see their face more clearly they gave us an evil glare but since i'm so stubborn i just tried to get closer by the tie i did they were inside the house so i knocked on the door

when the door opened the brother who was wearing the maple leaf sweater answered i was surprised when he said in a rude sort of tone "what do you want" he sneered and i just looked at him cautiously and said "hello my names is Arthur Kirkland and this is my twin brother Michael Kirkland we are your new neighbors" i held out my hand for him to shake but when i did he looked at it like he was about to be shot down by a rifle and called for his brother

**Matthew's pov**

i heard a knock at the door it must of been those two boys outside who were trying to wave at us but we glared back but knowing Amelia the second we 're alone sh'll hit me for not being polite so i went and opened the door when i did just like expected i saw the two brothers the nicely dressed one did the introductions i had a frown through the whole thing and called for Alfred who came right when i called i herd him yell back "yeah what is it Mattie is it those two bastards that we saw outside" by the time he said the last word he was at the door and gulped when he saw the two boys and the one called Michael yelled at him for calling him a bastard but to bad for those twins that we don't care

soon after about five minutes i got Alfred and Michael to calm down and did the introductions and soon later Arthur asked if we played any sports Alfred cringed at the word sports because if you don't know Mattie and mention sports to him his Alfred's first thoughts was how i beat his ass in hockey but sense i was being polite i said "yes i play hockey were Alfred here plays every sport but hockey"

they asked why he didn't play hockey and his only response was that at our old school he was called the silent devil mainly because while you were focused on the goal i was always focused on which bone to crush to score a goal" all they did was look surprised because the violet eyed twin was talking in such a whisper like voice it was sometimes hard to hear him speak

**Arthur's**

once he was done talking i smelled something familiar on his breath but i couldn't place just right of were i smelled it soon after about five minutes Alfred started to doze off but it looked like his brother noticed so he smacked him then i herd a different voice one that i didn't recognize it was a mans and he said "boys come and help me and your mother bring the boxes in" i herd him say but as he was walking he obliviously noticed me and Michael cause he stopped and smiled after that he said "well boys you looks like you've already made some friends see i told you that the move would of been no big deal"after that statement the boys smiled seemed to fade and they imatidetley walked over to the truck to start helping with the boxes they said for us to go home but before we did i asked if they would be going to our high school and if so what grade are they in they said yes and that they were juniors which is lucky cause me and Michael are in the same grade and looks like i'm going to be their captain for the sports team (thought he thought) and with that me and my brother walked off smiling.

**Hey their everyone i hope you enjoyed for those of you who are following i updated chapters 1 and 2 and added some important things real quick i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i would of updated sooner but one i'm horrible at updating on time and second it took me awhile to figure out what i had or should of done for this chapter and i got the idea after finishing a pottertalia fanfic i'm still up for suggestions any time and before i get reviews about this yes their will be usuk prussia X Canada (don't know ship name) and i don't know about fruk and their might be a yaoi chapter if their is then i am apologizing early for it because it would be my first time writing something like that hope you enjoy will try to update soon **


	4. First day

**hello everybody just wanted to say hi and that now i have a beta reader her name is TomatoflavouredVodka so go check her out okay but back to the story**

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Chapter 4:First Day **

Alfred and Matthew finally got all of their stuff out of the moving truck and into their new house now its time for the first day of school they both didn't want to go but kinda had no choice but to

their in their dad's car on the way to their new school. they tried to talk their dad into letting them walk, but he said no cause he needed to talk to the principal to get their schedule

after they made it to the principles office and got their /spanschedule and examined them. Mattie's schedule was English,art,French,free period,lit.,lunch,W.H.,P.E.,algebra.

where as Alfred's consisted of English,science,Spanish,Free Period,W.H.,lunch,algebra,.p.e.,lit.

Alfred was extremely happy that they had the same free period and lunch time along with p.e but right now they were both heading towards english their first at least they were lucky to have the same first hour as well.

Once they made it to the door that led to English they opened it and the teacher looked at them weird so they gave the teacher the note that said they were new students while she was reading the note Alfred and Mattie scanned the room and right in the back row was the only two open seats sadly one was by a red eyed albino and the other was by the twin that they met yesterday that was dressed nicely

after she got done reading the note she told them to go sit in the back seats Alfred was by Arthur were as Matthew was by the albino and all he did was give him this creepy smile/span/p

Instead of doing the lesson over again she decided to just give them the work and announced to the class "please turn to pages 385-388 in your textbooks and do problems 1-20 on each and whatever you don't finish is homework and you may work in panthers" after that she walked over to her desk and started plating a random game on her phone

**Mattie's pov**

"so i'm in English my worst subject with eighty problems to do along with being paired up with a red eyed albino what else can go wrong" he thought to him self.

"hey birdie"the albino said i whipped my head around and saw him snickering at me but it's better and easier to just get it over with. 'hi my names Matthew but you can call me Mattie". I said to him he smiled and gave this weird laugh that was like keseses or something like that. i got straight to work on the problems and by the time class was over with i only had five more left.

Alfred's pov

"oh this is just great my worst subject plus I've been paired up with a stuck-up but something on his breath smells so familiar i'll have to ask Mattie about it later maybe he recognizes it from somewhere" I thought. By the time class ended I only had ten problems left maybe Mattie could help me but i just ignored it. Before Mattie got out of the classroom i caught up to him./span/p

**No one's pov**

Alfred caught up to Matthew before he got out of the classroom. "Hey Mattie whats up". Alfred said. "wanna skip the next class" Alfred said, but to bad for him because Arthur overheard him and stepped in. "you will do no such thing" Arthur said. Alfred groaned "come on dude don't be budding into other peoples business" Said Alfred "I'm not" Arthur insisted. "well what if i want to" Matthew interjected into their conversation.

"After that Matthew and Alfred went outside the school and walked to a hidden place Matthew got his lighter out and started to light his cigarette Alfred had a sad smile on his face.

"Whats wrong" Matthew said. "nothing just mad that i can't hide my beer so easily like you can hide your cigarettes is all " Alfred replied with a shrug. "well I would give you one but you get high off of them no matter what kind i give you" Matthew replied.

Soon after that they walked back to the school and headed for their third hour together.

**hope y'all enjoyed this chapter it took me a while to write don't forget about my beta i'll get the next chapter up soon hopefully if you have any questions or ideas please let me know and i got a review about the birthdays i didn't know them at the time so i said the first thing that popped in my head hope y'all have a good night (i'm writing this at night btw) please review until the next chapter good bye sorry that this chapter was a little weird i used a diffrent method and never checked it out so give me awhile i'm working on chapter six now**


	5. punishment

**okay real quick before i start the story to those of you who i said that i'd have it up by friday something came up and i didn't have my notebook in which i prewrite everything then on friday i started puking my guts out and it sucked okay so here's the story and i'm also going to start putting down the warnings for the chaptes and like always i suck at grammer but i'm doing my best to get better and lastly my beta had to much homework so lets hope that she gets that done quickly on to the story**

**p.s. i'm sorry if the characters are either paranoid or act a lot like their 2p's**

**warnings: swearing,cutting,child abuse**

**chapter 5:punishment**

**Matt's pov**

I was in french class sitting next to some dude named Francis. It didn't matter to me who he was. Francis had about medium length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and waved when the teacher told me to sit next to him. He saw me look at his wave and is probably wondering why i didn't wave back the answer to that is simple i don't give a shit. After he saw me frown he gave me this smirk as if he wasn't to be messed with.

Five minutes later he passed me a note I opened it and it said "oui new kid who do you think you are". I frowned and wrote back saying "does it matter who I am and what do you mean all i did was frown at you what do you want anyway" and passed the note back to him while he was reading it i saw him frown and pass it back and on it it said shall we talk after class i said fine back but it better not take to long.

After about twenty five minutes since the note passing i was called to the office and wondered why as i walked down the halls.

**Alfred's pov**

What's this class again i wondered as i was sitting next to some dude who looked to happy to be normal his name was Antonio I think that was his name. all well i could care either way. I was almost asleep thirty minutes in class when the office called for me. What the hell they found out that we skipped already. Hell their good better then our last three principles for sure they at least took three hours to three days before finding out that we skipped. He got up from his desk and excused himself from

**No One;s pov**

Alfred and Matthew met up in the hallway and Alfred asked if Matt thought that they figured out that they skipped yet Matt responded saying "if they did then that was fast.

They soon arrived at the principles office and knocked on the door. A womanly voice answered the knock saying to come in and take a seat. They did as they were told. When they entered they saw a women who looked to be in about her thirties along with three seats one of them was occupied with that twin Arthur. "so this was his fault" the brothers thought at the same time. "now boys i'm sure you know better you know better then to skip a class period because you want to or got bored. now before i cointue i want to be sure that you understand that you have to be here for the whole school day unless you get checked out understand. "yes maim Al Matt said at once she was done talking then she counitened. "Now my little Arthur here says that you've skipped second hour". the two boys glared at the British blonde. "Now can you give me an explanation of your actions"she asked. "no maim" they answered at the same time while on the inside they were laughing and thinking that this was two easy.

At their last school they were such bad kids that the school had to change their principle three times until they moved so this was basically their fourth principle.

"well it's either that so i can give you a proper punishment or i'll have to call your parents" she threatened. "Go ahead" Matthew said looking annoyed.

**Matt's pov**

The principle threatened to call Amelia if we didn't tell her why we skipped i told her to go ahead. Alfred looked at me and soon saw at how annoyed i was being and agreed. She picked up the phone and started dialing the number until the phone started ringing and someone picked up. "hello yes Alfred and Matthew skipped second hour and i was wondering if you could come and pick them up...yes...thank you...see you soon ". After she hung up the phone she asked me,Alfred,and Arthur to go wait outside in the office and wait for Amelia to get here

"Now" I said as i walked closer to Arthur "who the hell do you think you are getting into someone else's business"

"well excuse me if you have to be a bloody wanker and break the schools rules you should know better"-.

"Hey" Al said angrily "you don't speak to my brother or me like that you understand".

"Al" I said glaring at him to calm down as a thought came to mind."

"He'll have to learn to respect his new hockey team captain sooner or later"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about I'm the only hockey captain that this school has ever had"

Soon Al started laughing remembering when we first met the twin and how he said that he was the captain of every sports team including hockey and (American) football and he soon agreed "that's right" Al said happily. "if i recall the first time that we met you said that you were captain of every school sport here including hockey and (American)football". "yeah what's it to you" Arthur tried to argue back not getting it yet. "Oh nothing just that were we come from you don't mess with us and sports" AL said grinning. Just as Arthur was about to speak to fight back i saw Amelia pull up into the school parking lot with a very visible frown on her face as she walked into the doors of the school. "great" I mumbled next to Al who heard me.

**Arthur's pov**

This strange women walked into the office as Alfred and Matthew were explaing how the two of them were going to be the new football and hockey team captains which i highly doubt that. "What trouble have you boys gotten yourselves into this time. " the strange women said. Trouble what trouble is she talking about. Then i heard Matthew say something along the lines of none of your business Amelia. Why does he act like that to his mother? Why did he call his mother Amelia? Just then Amelia walked over towards my mom's office and entered.

-10 minutes later-

Amelia and my mom walked out of her office. "Boys sense this is your first day here has agreed to give you detention for the rest of the week but for now you will follow me and we will go home understand" the women known as Amelia said. "yes maim" both boys said at the same time once again. They soon left in the red sports car.

**Alfred's pov**

After we got home i was told to go to my room because mom wanted to talk to Mattie alone even though I knew what she was really going to do I left with tears in my eyes for not being able to protect my bro.

**Matthew's pov**

once we got home Al was told to go to his room while I was left alone with Amelia. Once Amelia heard Al's bedroom door shut she turned to me and yelled "You little piece of shit how dare you embarrassed me like that especially on your first day of school like that i thought that you knew better then that by already". After that she started throwing punches at me, and kept saying things like you little piece of shit or your mother probably commented suicide because of me you know the usual after she was done i was told to go to my room and stay their.

Once i got to my room I locked the door tears streaming down my and got out my pocket knife with the Canadian flag on it that my brother got me all those years ago pulled up the sleeve of my red maple jacket and looked at all of the cuts that i gave my. I stared at my arm and put about five to ten more marks on my arms. After that i took out a towel from under my bed and started to clean up the mess and put the towel back lighting a cigarette thinking about how messed up my life was while kumanoga snuggled under my arm.

**Hey okay so story is going well i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and found some more out about are characters and i know that this is like chapter five or six and Gilbert still isn't here yet but you just have to have patience like always i'm welcomed to any ideas that you guys have and thank you to seijuku ceremony for giving me support for those of you who like BlackStarxSoul Eater then you should definitely check her out and this is my longest chapter that I've written so far like always please ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes please review comment and/or favorite even hate comments would do for me i don't care just to know that someone else has read this story is wonderful enough until next chapter goodbye and goodnight (it's 11:00p.m. over here) i'l do my best to get the next chapter up as fast as i can**


	6. guest and the sleepover

**okay so first things first i'm sorry for the late update I meant for it to be up on Sunday but my internet was messing up and i had to rewrite it three times before i gave up then yesterday i spent five hours on it then my internet messed up and I had to rewrite it then I spent ALL DAY TO DAY FROM 12:00 a.m. ALL THE WAY TO 9:00 p.m. plus I burnt my hand and it hurts like hell so yes this is to show you how much i'm dedicated to ya'll and this story as always please excuse the grammar mistakes hope you enjoy this chapter**

**chapter 6: guest and the sleepover**

**Matthew's pov**

That stupid bitch she brought up my mother. After Amelia was done abusing me I ran into my room locked the door. Immediately i pulled up the sleeve of my maple leaf jacket to look at all of the self-inflicted scars that littered my arms. ones from ten years ago and ones from just yesterday. or ten years ago when i first came to live with this demon in human skin. i'll never forget the day that i started cutting the day when i first came here

**-FLASHBACK START-**

My dad just brought me to his house the one that I didn't even know was alive for six years. After the funeral of my Mother. once entered i was given a bear crushing hug from a boy my age. he told me that he was my brother and that his name was Alfred but i could only call him Al if i wanted. I nodded my head yes. soon dad had to go and leave home for the office. before we left to go home my so called dad brought me to this store he told me to pick something out for my brother I chose a necklace with the American flag on it and it was silver. Once i got their and "dad" left for the office I gave the necklace to Al and his face lit up like the fourth of July. Not long afterwards he gave me the pocket knife and now each of us have our own good luck not long afterwards Al took me into the kitchen to get a snack.

When i walked into the kitchen their was a women who Al called mom. When she saw me she was very displeased and smacked me. Al started crying probably in fear of either me or that he was going to get smacked also. At that moment i was also crying in pain of my right cheek and i was also scared of the women who caused the pain. After Al started to calm down he grabbed my arm before Amelia could hit me for the fourth time in a row and brought me to a room. When we walked in the room it was covered in Maple Leafs. Al said in a shaky voice this is your room please don't be scared of mommy i'm sure she didn't mean it. do you like art". I nodded my head yes but along with that yes i also got lots of pain. "okay then i'll be right back" he told me. When he came back he had a stack blank white paper, a box of makers, crayons, color pencils, paints, two normal pencils, a pencil sharpener, and two pairs of scissors. I picked up a piece of paper and a pair of scissors. While I was cutting the paper I accidentally cut my hand with the scissors and realized that my hand doesn't hurt in fact i feel better.

Al gave me a worried look so I asked him where the bathroom is and told him that i could handle it by myself. After he showed me the way to the bathroom I entered and locked the door Right when I entered their was a razor on the counter. I grabbed it and pulled up the long sleeve of my jacket and made six marks on my arms three on each arm. After i was done I cleaned up any blood that might of spilled and bandaged up my arms then pulled down my sleeve and went back to my room to finish hanging out. After that incident it at first became a **hobby** then it became something that i'm addicted to just like the cigarettes that i smoke. At first I would only cut once month but as I got older life got harder by the time I was ten I was cutting once a week. Soon enough though probably by the time I was thirteen three years ago I started to cut once a day sometimes twice a day it depends on the day.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Now i'm here sitting down no kneeling next to my bed crying with the Canadian pocket knife in my hand ready to do the thing that I know is so wrong but feels so wonderful and before anyone can interrupt me i make ten more cuts five on each arm. After that I got the gauze and make up out of my bottom desk drawer and bandaged up my arms and cleaned up any blood that was spilled. Then once I was done cleaning up that mess i went over to my mirror only to see a huge bruise covering my left eye so I grabbed the makeup that I bought and covered up the bruise so now it only looks like a little dirt but still hurts like hell. Once I was done I lit a cigarette and began smoking. About five minutes after i was done smoking i heard a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and answered it. when I opened the door I saw Al their crying.

"whats wrong" I asked.

"nothing wh-what m-makes you think that th-theirs s-something wr-wrong with me" Al responded in a shaky voice.

"well lets see one your crying two your stuttering and three you only act like this after Amelia abuses me" I said in a joking voice until he started screaming at me.

"I'M CRYING BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER OR THE HERO AND THE HERO COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HIS BROTHER".

"but i'm fine I can hand-".

"AND DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT I CAN HANDLE IT SHIT I'M YOUR FUCKING BROTHER MAYBE ONLY HALF BUT STILL YOUR BROTHER AND I DON'T LIKE HOW SHE'S ABUSING YOU ONLY CAUSE YOUR NOT HER OWN FLESH IN BLOOD LIKE ME IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU HAVE TO HANDLE IT ALL. WHILE ALL I DO IS SIT ON THE SIDELINES WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO SIT ON THE SIDELINES NO I WANT TO HELP MY BROTHER because I care for him and don't want to see him get hurt anymore".

By the time he finished the last words he was on his knees crying so i let him in my room. we just hung out until Amelia called Al downstairs. Once he left I got up from my bed to look at the thousands of movies that I own and eventually decided on the Lion King. It was probably on the play menu when Al walked back in my room but this time with two more people those stupid idiotic no good twins and all that I want to do right now is to Punch Arthur Kirkland in the face but was held back by Al

**Arthur's pov**

Me and my brother were in my room studying. we were probably about an hour in it and had five problems left when we heard screaming from the twins house. Michael and me immediately got up room my room ran downstairs got our shoes on and ran to the brothers house. By the time we got their the screaming to stopped, but we were still worried so we knocked on the door. The person to answer the door was neither of the brothers, but the women who picked them up from school. "Excuse me but can i help you too" she asked us. I replied by saying that we were wondering if we could see Alfred. She welcomed us in an brought us to the living room were she called for Alfred. five minutes later Alfred was downstairs and told us to follow him up the stairs. He brought us to a room covered in Maple Leafs. next thing I hear is a screaming fight between Mattie and Al.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE".

"Now Mattie I'm sure your mad and not in the mood to see these two".

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT HAPPY TO SEE THEM ESPECIALLY HIM" Mattie pointed at me when he said that.

"I know and i'll go in my room and get something that i'll calm you down it will only take about five minutes

"HELL NO YOUR NOT LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THEM"

"okay okay okay then how about you come with me to get what i need"

"HELL NO I'M NOT LEAVING THOSE TWO ALONE IN MY ROOM HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THEM WITH YOU TO GET WHAT YOU NEED WHILE I WAIT HERE"

"or I could do that well you guys heard Mattie right lets go" Al used his hand and motioned us to follow him.

We left Matthew's room and headed down the hallway until we reached a room covered in stars and stripes. Once we entered the room everything was exactly the same except for Matthew's room was covered in Maple Leafs and Alfred's room was covered Stars and Stripes. The only other difference was that in the left corner of Alfred's room had a mini fridge. Al walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed two bags of something. suddenly I asked a question that was bothering me about the brothers for a while. "Alfred why is Matthew in such a bad mood and seem to hate me. I don't remember doing anything to hurt him.

**Alfred's pov**

Alfred sighed and began to explain. "when we were at our last school Mattie only had two friends. he was the captain of the hockey team but was never noticed people even said that he was invisible or just forgot about him completely. last year he began to cut all ties with the world. I didn't know at first but when we were at the mall one time we needed a ride and my phone was dead so I asked Mattie if I could borrow his and instead of the five contacts he had on his phone he only had three mine moms and dads. At first I thought that he deleted them on accident then when we were at school the next week one of his friends walked up to him to say hi instead of answering back Mattie just ignored him which is strange because Matt is one of the nicest people I've known. We've been together for ten years and that was the first change that I've seen in him since he was brought to us. By the way if your wondering me and Matt are half brothers his mother died in a car crash when Mattie still lived in Canada and if you didn't know he's the older brother by two months. I was soon begging to feel sorry for him so I did the same just so If he ever had any problems he had someone to come to. Ever since then no one could get close to me or Mattie but I'm worried about him he just seems so depressed all the time. At our last school dad had to get the principal to change my schedule so me and him would have the same classes just because he refused to talk to any of the teachers. Eventually the only human contact that he had was from me clubs and Hockey. Which thanks to him our last school went and won Nationals sense he became captain."

after that he began to speak more "All that I'm trying to say after explaining that is to please just be nice to him. I know that he may act like a jerk from what you saw but just please give him a chance or two and just try not to forget him either. It would be nice for him to have someone else that he could talk to then a brother and that was probably the screaming that you heard earlier. Oh and I hope you don't mind but he smokes just he won't admit it because he doesn't want my mom finding out is all and I drink but mom found out last year when Mattie brought me back from a party when I was drunk so now I'm off the hook. And don't try to hide it I know that Artie smokes and you Micheal you drink."

"how did you know"? I asked him. he responded by saying. "Mattie has been smoking sense fifth grade and I found out he did when I saw him skip a fifth hour in sixth grade to smoke he saw me and gave me one which didn't turn out well so apparently I get high off of anything that you can smoke. Oh and I've been drinking sense sixth grade. So yeah I can tell when people drink or smoke and i'm really sure that Mattie figured it out when he first saw ya'll". By the time he finished talking we were already back at Matt's door and like Al asked I'm going to try to be nice.

This was going to be great I already have a plan to get these British twins to become Mattie's friend but first let's drink. I set down the two bags on Matt's bed he gave me this strange look and I told him to drink up. He tried fighting with me but I opened one and shoved it in front of him. about five minutes later he finally gave in and chugged half of it before removing it from his lips to breath for air. I had twelve beers with me and offered three to the twins and we all drank twelve beers while watching the lion king even though no one was paying attention. Me, Arthur, and Michael were in a conversation about our stripper names. While Mattie was on his bed hiding tears. WAIT WHAT TEARS OKAY NOW I KNOW SOMETHING IS UP THE ONLY TIME MATTIE CRIES WHEN HE'S DRUNK IS IF SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HIM. "Hey Mattie what's wrong you don't want to be in the conversation" I asked him.

"Fuck off Al i'm not in the mood because someone decided to get me drunk" Mattie said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well it's not my fault you always show your true emotions when your drunk" I replied.

"just shut up and open my top dresser drawer" He asked me.

"Really Mattie before dinner" I begged him to wait.

He yelled at me "SHUT UP I'm Canadian it's not like any one would care after all I'm invisible, no one can see me, I'm not important, I don't exist, and to most people i'm a mistake".

After he said that last part the twins were just starring in shock at him for thinking that of himself. While i was staring at him tears forming in my eyes and that's when I yelled at him "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME I SEE YOU I KNOW YOU EXIST YOUR NOT A MISTAKE YOUR NOT INVISIBLE DO I NOT COUNT AS A SOMEONE BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER DON'T YOU GET IT YET WE MOVED AWAY FROM THOSE PEOPLE THIS IS A NEW SCHOOL A NEW PLACE ONE WE'RE PEOPLE WON'T FORGET YOU THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS THAT THESE TWINS ARE STAYING THE NIGHT WITH US BECAUSE THEY WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND. By the time i finished yelling at him my eyes were filled with tears and Amelia called us down to dinner. I wiped my eyes and we all headed down stairs.

Once we got downstairs mom smiled at me and the twins but the thing that I caught site of was that she frowned at Mattie and something that only me and him most likely caught sight of was when she hid her right hand from the twins and flipped Mattie off. Mattie returned the gesture with one of his own then we were all sitting down at the table eating until Arthur asked a question.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I left it sort of on a cliffhanger please give me reviews to tell me what i need to fix and i'm doing my best to update on the weekends unless it was like this one so yeah plus i'm trying to make them as long as the last chapter which is hard and prussia will be in this story my main ships in this story are usuk and prucan if your wondering please like, follow, and review i like it when ya'll review because to me I like to think that throught his website and the reviews i probroly made about two or three friends until the next weekend or if you review see you soon**


	7. Dinner and Secrets to be Kept

**hey so this is an early ****update**** because for some of you who did review on last chapter i told you that i would only be updating on weekends well yes that's true unless i get board and finish it before the weekend gets here the only time that i would be late is if my teachers try to be an ass and gives more homework because their going crazy because of our state test which ain't in like 1 or two months so as always screw the grammar ya'll should knew that i suck at it by now oh yeah and something new that i kept forgetting but ya'll should fucking knew this because i also put it on my fucking profile but i own nothing nothing so yeah instead of pretending that your actually reading this go enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 7: dinner and secrets to be kept**

**Mattie's pov **

when i got down stairs Amelia gave me this ice cold glare and flipped me off. God i hoped that the twins can't see her. lucky for me that i had about thirty seconds before i got to the dining room so i decided to return the gesture by flipping her off using both of my hands. by the time i got to the dining room everyone was sitting down except for me and Amelia. Alfred was sitting next to Arthur on one side Amelia was at one end so i sat on the opposite end. I had so sit next to Michael but thank god that he was on the other side of me. Al was about to grab some food when Amelia told him to wait and he did. we waited five minutes until the front door opened to reveal...DAD? okay WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I THOUGHT THAT HE WENT ON A TRIP AND WASN'T TO COME BACK UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY NOT TONIGHT. NOT THIS FRIDAY.

"hello boys it's good to see that you made some friends and twins i see that they are." he welcomed us and the twins. "their not my fucking friends and what are you doing here last time i **checked** you weren't suppose to come home until next week" I responded.

Ever since i decided to distant myself from the world I've been getting into a lot more fights with dad and once he's gone Amelia blames me that he's gone. What she Doesn't understand is that he has a job and that's why he keeps on leaving.

"MATTHEW YOU ARE NOT TO USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE" Dad yelled at me again.

"YEAH WELL WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU LET AL DRINK AND CUSSES WHENEVER HE FEELS LIKE IT. WHAT SO HE'S ALWAYS BEEN THE FAVORITE. HA I KNOW IT". we started fighting again. with him he doesn't abuse me like Amelia but we still yell at each other. In fact he doesn't even know that Amelia abuses me. what a good father he is.

"NO AND YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE I LOVE YOU BOTH THE SAME AMOUNT AND YOU KNOW IT"

"THEN WHY ARE ALWAYS LEAVING? IS IT BECAUSE OF ME? I BET IT IS BECAUSE I'M THE SHY UNSOCIAL NON IMPORTANT SON. ISN'T THAT RIGHT BECAUSE TO EVERYONE BUT AL I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD FOR BEING WEAK OR I'M JUST NOT THAT IMPORTAN-".

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SH-SHUT UP YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE A F-FAMILY WHY ARE YOU BOTH A-ACTING L-LIKE THIS" Al blurted out in the middle of our fight CRYING.

"AL WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR ONCE AND STOP TRYING TO BE THE HERO OKAY SO JUST FUCK OFF" I yelled at AL but did not regret it. what i was mad.

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS USE YOUR LANGUAGE OKAY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU THIS IS NOT YOUR NORMAL SELF" dad yelled at me again.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT THE NORMAL ME IS LIKE. YOUR BARELY EVEN HERE SO DON'T START ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME." I yelled back hoping to get him to back off and leave me alone.

"I DO KNOW YOU YOUR MY SON". He protested.

by now we forgot that Arthur and his twin were here but continued to fight anyways but it looked like Arthur was either surprised that i acted like this to dad or suspicious of to why i hate my parents so much so i yelled the first thing that came to mind for an excuse "YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM WELL GUESS WHAT IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT." after that last sentence i stormed up the stairs to my room were i quickly got everything together and started my process all over again with the Canadian knife. The same knife that Al got me ten years ago. who knew that now it would be used like this. Ha it's ironic.

**Micheal's pov**

me and my brother were sitting down at the diner table when a fight broke out between Matt and his father. OKAY WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAPPEN OFTEN. I was just staring in awe at Matt for using that language with his father. wow he is a lot braver then i though. About ten minutes later the screaming was over with so i guessed that the fighting was done also but when i looked up I saw Matt running up the stairs with. wait is that a ... tear. okay this is messed up man. I asked If i could be excused. Matt's parents were wide eyed at me probably at my manners sense i was dressed really weird but luckily i got a yes and ran up the stairs as fast as possible. when I got to Matthew's door I knocked before entering what i heard was not expected. before he answered i heard crying then an answer "Go a-away A-Al i'm not in t-the m-mood". I was sad at how he didn't even bother to ask who it was though Al did say that he gave up on friends and the only human contact that he had was from his family.

I answered the door "It's not Al it's Michael can i please come in". "NO DON'T please. please don't open the door I don't want you to see." Matt begged and it sounded like he was putting his life on the line. see? see what. that was when I got scared. "Please let me in i promise if you want what ever your trying to hide i won't tell anyone on one condition." I tried to get him to open the door so i was going to do anything possible "what's the condition" he asked me. A giant smirk grew across my face i'm almost in "are you trying to kill yourself" that was the question that i asked him. I think that the answer was no because he immediately opened the door. What i saw I will never forget.

What i saw was Matt covered in cuts on his arms his hoodie was off and he was topless. I also noticed a little bit of weed under the bed along with a red no wait that's a blue towel covered in. NO. It can't be covered in Matt's blood. I saw him holding a pocket knife with a flag on it if i had to guess it was Canada's flag. "your wondering why i cut aren't you" He asked me out of no where. Sadly his guess was right and i nodded my head waiting for an explanation.

**Matthew's pov**

I told him the whole story about how my mom was in a car crash, when i first came to live with Al, and how i first started cutting with the scissors even about our secret good luck charms. (pocket knife and the necklace) by the time i was done ten minutes have passed. instead of finishing up my cutting i decided to clean up the mess and made sure that he was in my room before i shut and locked the door before Arthur or even worse Al walked in and saw me. Of course i was telling him the story while cleaning. Right when i was done cleaning up the mess and just after i was done telling him everything i heard a knock on my door.

"who is it" I asked. "it's your dad can i come in" He asked. "fine just give me a minute and when you do come in please don't touch anything" i told him back in a harsh tone.I ran to get my maple leaf sweater and put it on. Once i'm positive that me sweater covered up my wrist completely I unlocked the door and let him in. I glanced at Michael telling him to leave for and will talk later. "listen" he started "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that especially in front of your frien-" "their not my friends. I don't have any friends" I insisted. he countiend to talk "Okay well how about your brothers friends". I nodded in agreement.

"okay but the point that i want to get across is just that i'm sorry. Yes you're right i'm not suppose to be home today it was next week, I got a call from the school saying that you and Al skipped school." "And what's it to you" I asked him. he sighed "It's nothing to me it's just that i don't want this to be like last time you might not know this but me and your moth-". "She ain't my mother". "uuggghh okay well me And Amelia had a talk about yours and AL's behavior at school. one of the reasons that we moved was so you would have a second chance at your social life at school. I'm sorry but at that last school your actions made you sound so annoyed with it. you got to the point were you were skipping at least one hour of school everyday, you and Al never went to your friends houses anymore and ya'lls friends stopped coming over here. Plus one time when you came here i saw a small bruise by your left eye so i suspected that you were getting bullied. The only time you weren't at home would be when you or Al have either practice or a game. Next you and me kept on having more and more fights. I can't stay one night in the same house as you without making a wrong move that leads us to fighting. Their's one more thing that you need to know about why we moved here." he finally finished talking.

"what is it" I asked. "their is a kid named Francis Bonnefy at this school" he sounded uncertain. "And what do i have to do with him." I asked with him finally getting on my nerves "HE'SYOURCOUISION" dad just plainly blurted out. "okay" I started "now repeat what you said just slower please". He took a deep breath "Francis bonnefy is your cousin on your mothers side i'm sorry that i didn't tell you about him sooner. After your mother died Francis mother was in the crash also but sense he isn't my son at all so the judge wouldn't let me take custody over him also. With no other family he was sent to an orphanage. He was adopted last year i think by a french family and now goes to this high school. Your moth- Amelia and myself had already talked with his new parents and got him to come over and stay the night. Francis agreed to this he only had two request. One was that he could bring two friends with him if i'm correct then their names are Gilbert and antino. The second request was that he could stay in the same room as you. Do you mind. "I have a question." i asked. "Of course what is it" dad asked me. "When is he going to be coming over" I asked "tomorrow sense today was a friday his parents agreed to let him stay over here on a Saturday. They said that it was better then him lying to him to go to a party and come home the next day with a hangover."

After that last sentence dad got up and left me to figure what to do all on my own. 'great and i highly doubt that Michele will leave me alone now sense i let myself be caught and what am i going to do about this so called cousin that i have great this is my first weekend at school my first week at this knew neighborhood and i already have all of this shit to do. life hates me doesn't it.'

Once i finally decided to come out of my room I walked into the living room and the first thing that i saw was Michael giving me a scared and angry look saying that if i try anything i'm dead. I gulped but sat on the couch beside Alfred, who was drowning himself in popcorn, and watched the movie that was on. The movie that we were watching was sawIII it was hilarious because Al looked like he was about to piss his pants and kept on hiding behind me saying stuff like 'i'll protect you Mattie' and 'i'm the hero'. of course sense it was suppose to be a really scary movie Al wasn't the only one scared he was just the scariest. by the time the movie was over with everyone was shaking in their clothes. suddenly Michael got up and asked me to help him with something. I couldn't help not to think that it was a lie.

"what do you want to talk about" i asked. "can you promise me something" he asked. "depends what is it." I shot back. "i'm not going to promise you to stop i know that even if you say you will you won't instead please i know you smoke i saw the weed in your room. so can you at least be my friend and invite me over when you think your dad is coming over or you just need someone to talk to beside your brother and maybe we can be good friends. i also heard about when you and your brother skipped school today, so if you ever feel the need to skip school also let me know i can get my mom to change my schedule so that way me and you will have all of our classes together. that way if you do decide to skip even for five minutes i'll go with you and will be able to cover for you. The last thing is that when you feel like cutting, skipping class, or even just smoking one little cigarette i want you to tell me and i won't stop you instead i'll help you pick up any mess that might form while your doing whatever. And i know that i said that that was the last thing but give me one more favor." he sounded like he really wanted me to do all of the these things. "fine i'll accept all of these things from you even the last one just tell me no promise no swear on your life that you won't tell anyone unless it's a life or death situation" i begged him. "okay i promise and the last thing is for you to at least try to find someone who will make you not want to cut if possible. now lets get we've been gone for about thirty minutes. their probably worried. he reassured me that he wouldn't tell any one.

"Michael". i asked.

"yea what is it" he asked back with his eyebrow raised.

"sense i'm not going to break our promise will you stay over here tomorrow night also. No offense but i was also hoping that your brother could stay over at your house this time" i asked in a pleading voice.

"okay i'll do my best but do you mind me asking why".

"no not at all the reason is that when me and my dad were talking he told me that i had a cousin his name was Francis Bonnefy and was coming to stay the night tomorrow and if you want to know the truth sometimes i hate my sick obsession but it's consumed me and now i cut everyday so please instead of going home just stay with me tomorrow and if i start to grab my knife or anything sharp and i have that look please bring me to a separate room and yell hit do whatever i don't care just please help me" i begged.

"i won't hit you but i'll do what i can." he reassured me.

"thank you" I told him with a soft smile.

After we were done talking we walked back to the living room only to find Alfred hiding behind Arthur and the movie on it's credits along with Arthur surfing the channels on the TV for a much better and happier show. "hey Mattie we've you been" Al asked all hipped up now. "no were lets just get this night over with" i said annoyed. the rest of the night went peacefully Al and Arthur slept in Al's room while me and Michael slept in my room next thing i knew i was waking up hungry the next day.

**hey guys so yep yeah i knew that Canada is ocd but i have a method but once i learn how i'll set up a poll cause i need a vote on weather this should be just another prucan fic or if i should have a love triangle of Michael x Matthew x Gilbert which will show up the same time Francis does so check daily for that then please favorite follow or review i would like tips or just tell me thing that you hate about it i don't mind ethier way at least the story would of gotten more reviews until next weekend unless i get board **


	8. Meet The Cousin and Friends

**Hey guys okay i'm so so so sorry that this is a late ****update**** i wanted ya'll to know that i ain't giving up on this story at all the only reason that it took me so long was because I was trying to make it longer then the other chapters and obviously i'm not going to be updating this weekend and most likely not posting next weekend either thanks to state testing so sorry about that and if you looked on my profile Then you noticed That i'm like harry potter so please no haters for me wanting to make a pottertalia fanfic As always please excuse the grammar mistakes and me no own nothing no matter how much i may wish**

Chapter 8: Meet the cousin and friends

Matthew's pov

I woke up in my room starving, so my first thought was to make pancakes. When i walked over to my door I tripped over something. No someone. It was Michele, So last night wasn't a dream he really know. I sighed. When I tripped over Michael it woke him up. "Huh. Oh hey Mattie why are you up so early" he asked me. "trust me i'm not normally a morning person I just decided to make break feast before my cousin gets here. as of i don't know when that is yet. Speaking of my cousin are you still staying the night tonight." I asked him. "Of course. why wouldn't i we made a promise didn't we, and i'll try to get Arthur out for you just like you asked." He answered back to my question. "That's great now let's go down stairs and make ourselves some break feast before everyone else wakes up." I said in a joking tone one that i haven't used in a long time. Maybe i finally found a friend. Maybe he can get me out of this depression.

We head downstairs to the kitchen only to find that my dad is already up reading the paper drinking his morning coffee. "Morning boys did you sleep well." he asked us. "yep best since we moved here, Oh and did we go shopping yet." I asked my dad. "of course." He chuckled. "if we didn't you would most likely blow a gasket for having nothing to cook with and force all of us to go to the grocery store just to buy food so you can cook." He said while he kept on laughing. "SH-SHUT UP that was one time okay one time." my face started glowing red from embarrassment, but soon calmed down. "how many pancakes do you want" I asked to the both of them. "o-o-oh your special pancakes haven't had those in a while i'll take three." My dad said. "what about you" The question directed towards Michele. "u-u-u-uuummm how about two" he answered back uncertainly.

I started baking and just like expected the second the batter hit the hot pan I heard Al yell from upstairs. "HEY MATTIE CAN I HAVE FOUR." "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP." Arthur yelled back. I soon saw Al and Arthur walking down the stairs. Dad and Michele already had their pancakes and i was just now finishing up with Al's. By the time he came down stairs and was in his seat that he always sits in and just as scheduled his pancakes were put in front of him ten seconds after he sat down. SWEET a new recorded. Arthur just blinked when he came to the table. "How many you want." I asked. "Can i please have two If you don't mind" Arthur Answered. "no problem at all" I said with a smile on my face. Amelia soon came down and i gave her two pancakes while she just sneered at me with a disgusted look on her face. why do i even bother cooking food for her again. oh yeah dad and the twins would get suspicious. After i was done making everyone else pancakes i decided to make myself a plate of six. the twins starred at me in disbelief like i couldn't eat all of them especially when i was drowning them in maple of syrup plus i might of stolen a sip or two out of the bottle.

After we all ate we went upstairs to get changed and get ready for the day. Michele and me went to my room while Al and Arthur went to Al's room. Once we got to my room I locked the door went to Micheal and just started to cry. "What's wrong" he asked me surprised at my actions. "I need you." i said. "Please when i told you the story of how i started you know what is that i mentioned everything except for the fact that i was doing it on a daily basis and if the day was bad enough i would do it twice please stay and help me i don't want to cut anymore. Yes i will admit that i enjoy cutting it brings me pleasure and a feeling that i just it's so good that i can't explain but i hate hiding it from Al what if he finds out what will happen he'll probably yell at me for being an idiot." I kept on blabbering until Michael found my stash. He must of found it last night after i fell asleep. that asshole. Michele decided to put a **cigarette** in my mouth and lit it. "is that better." He ask me. I nodded my head and took the cig out to breath. "good now get dress and hurry up your dad never said what time your cousin is going to be coming over" Micheal told me. I did as told and put on an outfit similar to what i wore yesterday by the time we all got dressed and made it down stairs Michael asked Arthur to go home and to not worry about him because he's staying the night at a friends house.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. When i answered the door it was not who i was expecting. The gut at the door was the same one who supposedly wanted to talk to me after class but never got to. "Bonjour are you mathieu." he ask me. "yeah and are you Francis or did you want to 'talk' still." I answered back to the blonde who looked annoyed. "yes i am Francis so this is my cousin that my parents said that i had and what are you doing here" He said the last part i'm guessing was directed toward Michele who just now walked beside me. "Me oh well i'm staying the night at Matt's house tonight." He answered "HEY CAN THE AWESOME ME COME OUT OF DIS BORING CAR NOW. ANTONIO IS GETTING TO HAPPY FOR MEIN LIKING." I heard an unfamiliar voice call out but soon realized that the voice was in a blue convertible behind Francis in the front yard. "yeah if it'll get you to shut up for five minutes." Francis yelled back. Next thing i know two very strange looking people are walking towards my door and stopped once they reached my cousin.

The first person to walk towards Francis had darkish skin, brown eyes, brown hair, and a smile that looked like it just could light up the whole world which is creepy in this house hold and i felt a shiver run up my spine. The next person to come up behind Francis was a teen who had a smirk on his face that creeped me out i saw his eyes and they were a crimson colored. He had snow white or silver hair in which you could say that it was either spiked or just messy like he never brushes it.

"so are you going to invite the awesome me in or not" the red eyed person asked. "shut up Gilbert the only reason that your here is because i had to beg my parents to let you come so he should invite me in first" My cousin said. "si i agree with Francis if it wasn't for him then it would just be me and you Gilbert." the happy one said still smiling. "fine yes ya'll can come in but please just be careful of what you say or do in front of Amelia" I asked them. The reason i asked them to be careful is actually simple since Francis is related to me if he does anything wrong then the second that Amelia gets me alone i'll get at least two new bruises on my body. "yeah yeah sure whatever just tell us were to put our bags" Francis ask me with a board expression on his face. "uummm okay follow me" I told them. We went up to room were the trio dropped their bags on the floor. When the one called Gilbert dropped his bag i heard a bang and asked him what that sound was "oh nothing" he responded and i see in his eyes that he wasn't telling the full truth. deciding not to dwell on it i asked if they want to watch a trio walked over to my movie shelf in search of a good movie eventually Gilbert walked up to me a put a movie called Begotten.

Damn it why didn't i give this back to Al. This movie is one of Al's Scary movie and this one has a lot of blood and gore and it's one that Al decided to buy to prove himself. GREAT this is just what i need a movie that has blood in it which last time i watched this movie i cut right in the middle at the worst part. Finally giving up i decide to walk up to my DVD player and put the movie in. Everyone was either on my bed or on the floor by my bed. After i put the movie in i yelled Al's name for him to come here. "YEAH Mattie what do yea need" Al asked me. "nothing just wondering if you want to watch Begotten with us oh and sorry for not returning it i forgot sorry" i told him. "nope it's fine but no sadly Dad is making me clean my room until then no TV which sucks by the way" He said with a sad face. After that he left the room shutting my door leaving us five and the movie was already at the start screen. I pressed play and we watched the movie.

Michele's pov

halfway across the movie i start to see Mattie tense up more and more to every time blood is shown. He soon decides to stand up tugging on the ends of his sweater saying very quietly that he's going to the bathroom. He tries to walk out of the room but i catch him right at the door. "why do you gotta go to the bathroom" i asked. Mattie immediately tensed up and i knew that what he wanted to do...he wanted to...cut. "I-I-I I just wanted to uumm" Matt stammered. "dude he just vhanted to use the bathroom, ain't that right birdie." After that last word i saw Gilbert Mattie now calls birdie. This is so hard to keep the secret from Gilbert he's one of my closest friends. Maybe Mattie will let me tell Gilbert, but guessing by that nickname i'd say that Gil has a little crush. Instead of answering Gilbert's question I drag Mattie into the hallway and shut the door. "Can we like go in the backyard or somewhere private please just in case i'm not much help." i asked him. He thankfully nodded his head yes and waved his hand in a follow me motion.

We walked all the way to the park which really isn't that far just about two or three blocks away from his house. He leads me into this peaceful place were no one is and looks like no one's been here in at least a year. Matthew must thought that it was safe because he threw himself at me and started crying "I'M SO SORRY IF I EMBARRASSED YOU I JUST HAD THE FEELING PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE WHAT IF AL FINDS OUT OR MY COUSIN OR DAD NO EVEN WORSE WHAT IF AMELIA FINDS OUT SHE'D ABUS-." After that last word Matt now stood in shock and i was just their with my eyes open starring at him with a shocked expression on my face. what did he say. did he just say abuse. no that can't be. I mean i know that that women ain't his actual birth mother, but in his story he did say that when he first arrived that Amelia kept on shouting insults at him while she smacked him once or twice. "Now now it's okay shhh I know your in total shock from telling me that right now but i want you to know that it's okay. I still want to help you now give me a big favor okay." I tried to comfort him. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and nodded his head yes. "okay now i know that you have it in your pocket right now so i want you to hand me your pocket knife." He tensed up i know about his and his brothers 'special' good luck charms so i know that he will most likely refuse but i don't wan him to hurt himself anymore. "i know that your going to refuse but this ain't forever not even two days just one. i'm going to try to get you through this night okay and if you refuse enough then i'll leave you alone right here for five minutes okay and you can do what you have to. And don't try to denai the fact that you weren't going to cut i saw you during the movie and when you cried. I just want you to know that your not weak your stronger then this but until you can find the right person or the right thing to switch this bad habit of yours oh but first things first." i pulled out two **cigarettes** and a litter i lit both of them and gave one to Mattie. At first he looked surprised at me then he gladly took it.

I left him at that point not even bothering to take the knife away and just like I expected right when i was out of sight I started to hear hisses of pain. I went back exactly five minutes later and the sight that i saw is one that I wasn't expecting. It was Matthew with both of his sleeves pulled up to the elbows to ravel more then half of his cuts with the knife opened dangling about to fall out of his arm. That was what i was expecting the part that i wasn't expecting was this one little fact that Gilbert was their comforting him telling him soothing words and that he's to brave to be doing this. When i saw them I gasped and Mattie jumped and looked towards me then back to Gilbert, and suddenly just broke down into a crying mess. Gilbert then stood up and started to talk "I'm really sorry mike I didn't mean to It's just that when you guys were or at least you were acting suspicious when birdie needed to use the bathroom and you wouldn't let him we all three just knew that something was up and i volunteered to follow you guys even though this was your buisn-". "GILBERT!" I had to basically yell to get his attention. "It's okay i'm not mad I was actually wondering if you kind wouldn't mind helping me keep this a secret from the others and answer just one question for me and i'm almost positive that Mattie's curios as well. Why do you call him birdie?" I asked. "oh vhat. Vhat question iz an easy one it's because he walks on his tiptoes going up and down just like a bird, and besides birdies are so cute just like mein birdie." Gilbert explained. "so in other words Gilly has a crush" I teased him. After we were all ready we walked back to Matt's house with no pain done to anyone.

Gilbert's pov

After Mike and birdie left with his sexiness we started to wonder what that drama was all about. I know that I've been Bi for a while now and I also knew that I was falling for Francis's cousin the second i set mein eyes on him. Theirs only one problem what if he and Mike are dating. Is basically what i thought about through the whole time that i was following them. Eventually they stopped at a really peaceful clearing that looks like no one has been to in at least a year. I hid in a medium sized bush and listened closely to every word. MEIN GOTT BIRDIES BEING ABUSED I never thought that with him looking normal but if i had to guess then the worst part hasn't even came yet.

eventually Mike left and birdie took out his pocket knife out. A minute later he rolled up his sleeves and i gasped. making it loud as possible of course. and i saw all of his cuts or at least most of them if i had to guess. Next thing that i know i'm running out of the bush and hugging birdie. "sshhh it's okay just please birdie why would you do this to yourself. Your to awesome so please stop. don't pick up the knife please. please don't make another cut on those arms of yours." Birdie eventually dropped to his knees with me still holding him. I used mein hand to cup his chin and tell him softly "please don't hurt yourself anymore. I know vhat the only thing vhat we did so far is vatch a movie but from the first second that i saw you i knew somevhing. Ich liebe dich birdie." I told him and then i did the exact opposite of what he was expecting i took his cupped chin and started to kiss him so hey understands the point that i'm trying to get across. a second later i tear apart from his lips and wait for his reaction but first i said "I'm so sorry but you see i just couldn't control my sel-". I was cut off by his lips contacting mine and next thing i knew he's licking my bottom lip for entrance and i gladly give it to him. Instead of like the first kiss this one i actually put all the love and passion that i could in it but sadly we had to break apart when we both needed to breath. I was surprised that we both made that kiss last for three minutes but he just gave me a hug letting the arm with the knife just hang lose crying. While he's crying i'm trying to tell him soothing words but during this little crying session i do seem to notice that he squeezed some sort of french words in that sounded like Je t'aime. If my memory severs me correctly then that means I love you in french. while Birdie's having his little crying session Mike finally came back just like he promised birdie then me. I started to panic but he soon calmed me down and we walked back to Birdie's house where Francis and Antino were waiting.

Mattie's pov

I don't believe it. I don't believe it. I DON'T BELIEVE IT someone actually cares for me. I haven't heard those three words sense i was so little. Last time i heard them i was still with my mother. Those three words. I love you. I just couldn't help my self i had to kiss him again no i love him. All that i want for the rest of this night is to just be in his embrace. we're now at least two houses from my house when i stop. "Vhats vrong birdie did you forget something."Gil ask me. I shake my head no and began to speak "No i didn't forget something i just need to talk to you two. you two are the only people who know my secret except for one and this one goes to both of you. Gilbert about what happened in the woods." At that moment Gilbert grow red in the face. "I-I love you to." I manged to say through a squeaky voice. At that moment Gil's face looked like it could light up the whole world and he ran over to me a kissed me, and i gadfly kissed him back. Then i remembered Michael. "now can both of you give me a big favor keep everything that the both of you know a secret from everyone especially Amelia my step-mom . Gilbert if you want to know any thing about my cutting then please ask Mike and i have one more favor for you Gilbert please sleep in my room tonight." I finished my little speech and Gil seems to be debating over something in his head suddenly he spoke in a serious tone "I will do anything you ask of me to do Birdie if you can grant me one request." "okay" i hesitantly agreed. "Each time you fell the need to cut or do any kind of harm to yourself or others then call me up immediately and meet me in the spot at the woods that we were just at. Deal." He wagered the bet. "Deal!" I agreed as i kissed him gently.

After about five more minutes we walked back in my room with a sight that no one was expecting. It was...Arthur making out with Francis but were was Antonio and WHEN THE HELL DID ARTHUR GET HERE. "HA YES I KNEW IT YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS MIKE SO HAND IT OVER!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly. "fine here" Mike took a twenty bill out of his pocket and gave it to Gil. "what are you doing in my room making out with Francis and where's antino." I asked quietly. "oh Matthew of course well you see Francis called me over because he said that he was worried about you but when i got here instead of him being worried he decide to be perverted and started making out with me and Antonio had to go outside into your back yard i think to make a phone call. Now if you don't mind i will be leaving now thank you very much." After that he got up and left to all of my pleasure.

By now it's about 8:00 at night and Gilbert has decided to apparently bring what he calls German beer and gave one to each of us. Of course i refused seining as of how i can't hold my liquor. Sadly he keep't on begging and begging and soon i gave in but only drank one. An hour has gone by before Gil drank at least five (German) beers while still stoned. Before giving him a chance to even get halfway drunk i take his bag and hide it in my closet. While Gil is whining for his beer i hear footsteps coming towards my room and told the to all 'shut up and stop being hosers.' the one who knocked on my door was Amelia. I groaned at seeing her and Mike and Gil immediately jumped up in front of me protectively. Amelia must of noticed because she asked if she could speak to me alone. I agreed and we walked out of the room that now held two worried faces.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED ME TWO DAYS IN A ROW NOW THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T GET A PUNISHMENT WAS BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WAS HERE WELL GUESS WHAT HE WENT OUT TO DO A LITTLE GROCERY SHOPPING SO THAT GIVES ME AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES TO PUNISH YOU." After that last statement she started to randomly punch me and i think that she broke at least one of my ribs, and just like she said exactly thirty minutes later she sent me back to my room to get cleaned up and my father was home.

Instead of going to the bathroom to clean up i knocked on my door and asked for Mike and Gil to come out and no one else. It took them a minute or two to register what i was saying , but after they came out it was pretty clear why I only wanted them two to come out. "Mein Gott Birdie vhat happened to you? are you okay? Do you need to go to a doctor?" Gil asked me looking worried. I shook my head no and said "No i can't go or else i'll be punished more, but i think that she broke at least one of my ribs. Do you think that one of you could check." Mike said that he would so we walked to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and locked the door. 'thank god this is a large bathroom. Mike inspected my torso and found at least ten bruises and five forming ones. He gasped and confirmed that i had a broken rib and should go see a doctor. I shook my head no and asked if we could wait till tomorrow when I have an excuse to get out of the house. They both reluctantly agreed.

We went back to my room were Francis and Antonio went downstairs to sleep in the living room. Mike was sleeping in my room on my floor and Me and Gilbert were sleeping well more like snuggling on my bed until The next day arrived and we would go to the doctor which Matt and Gilbert set up an appointment just before we went to bed.

**Okay well their you have it this chapter took me forever to do i couldn't think of a thing to write and now i finished it and yes their will be Translations After each chapter not that ya'll most likely know what they are already so when i write i love you in German or french i'm not going to put translations for purposes that you should already know other then that please Review Follow Favorite i mean come on Two weeks and not even one review you guys are just being silent i said and am still saying that i will accept hate reviews so keep supporting the story until next chapter**


End file.
